


Power Surge

by angryschnauzer



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power in Emily's flat goes out she calls an Electrician... and isn't expecting someone like Oakley. Even worse when he finds her 'naughty' drawer and helps her indulge her darkest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Surge

Emily was quite happily watching her Bones DVD box set – a Christmas gift – and a very productive way to spend her holiday break, especially when the weather had turned to rain and it looked bleak and miserable outside.

Just as Dr Temperance Brennan was about to announce the killer the TV screen went blank, then flickered, then turned a funny colour. The DVD player opened spontaneously and spat out the disk. The video player made a strange whirring noise, all the buttons flashed, and with a small ‘pop’ everything went dark, followed by a slight ozone smell.

Fuck it! She knew enough about electronics that if something went wrong, and you could switch the power off, it was the best thing to do, so jumping up and reaching to the wall, killed the power switch. Reaching to the lamp she went to switch it on, nope, no power. Even better, just when she wanted to vegetate in her yoga pants all day she now had this to contend with. Searching for a torch she made her way to the electric trip switch in the cupboard. Flicking the switch back and forwards did nothing, so went in search for her mobile and the landlords’ number; he’d just have to call an electrician.

She left a message on the voicemail and hung up, standing in the hallway wondering what to do next. She noticed that the thermostat in the hallway was flashing – great, the power surge had affected that too, and it was now increasing the temperature to 80ºC, positively tropical! As she was scowling at the display her phone vibrated in her hand, it was her landlord and he had arranged for a maintenance guy to come by that afternoon, the only snag was that it was an apprentice, but she really didn’t care, as long as someone came out as soon as possible that knew what they were doing.

By 6pm it had turned into a sauna in her flat, so when the doorbell went she bounded to answer it, and as she flung the door open she was greeted with a literal and metaphorical breath of fresh air; as the cooled spring air rushed in she stood looking in awe at the fine exhibit standing on her doorstep;

“Hi! I’m Oakley from Tesla Electronics!” he said with a smile on his face as he looked her up and down. Due to the tropical temperatures in the flat Emily had changed into her gym shorts and a strappy vest top, her skin had a sheen of moisture over it from the unfamiliar heat. As his eyes settled on her tits she cleared her throat;

“Please, come in! The sooner you can sort me out the better.”

Watching as Oakley smirked and slightly raised an eyebrow at her suggestion she cursed herself internally. This was going to be a difficult couple of hours, especially as she’d been expecting some overweight, balding, middle aged guy; instead she would have to watch this 6’2 lithe, curly blonde haired god as he worked. Stepping aside as he came in, heaving a heavy workbag and large toolbox with him. She was just about to comment on the size of it but caught herself in time. He was already standing there with a sly smirk on his face; she didn’t need to wind him up even more.

Allowing him to follow her through the flat she showed him the thermostat, then onto the lounge where the TV unit was. She watched as he got down onto his hands and knees to inspect the unit, but was mesmerised by the way his jeans clung around his butt. Not realising she was staring until he cleared his throat;

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

He licked his lips and smiled at her over his shoulder “Could you please pass me the yellow pliers?”

“Oh yeah, sure”

Bending over and rummaging through the assorted tools she eventually found what he’d asked for, and she turned back she saw that he’d been staring at her. Dammit! She’d forgotten that her shorts were quite so short; she’d probably been giving him an eyeful. Judging by the smirk on his face and the glint in his eye that was exactly what had happened. She felt the blush spread to her cheeks as she passed the pliers to him, their fingers briefly touching, sending a spark up her limbs and straight to her clit.

“Thanks sweetheart” he said with a grin on his face, his eyes lingering just a little too long on her cleavage than what was completely necessary.

Emily cleared her throat, watching this guy was making her horny as hell;

“Would you like a cold drink? It seems to be getting hotter in here by the minute”

“You can say that again... yeah, sure”

She made a quick exit to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and standing in the doorway as she let the cold air cool her parched skin. Grabbing a couple of cans of coke she made her way back to the hallway but stopped in her tracks when she saw Oakley; he’d stripped his work shirt off, and was now in a white vest, his shirt tied around his slim waist as he worked on the fuse box, as he wound the screwdriver into the unit he watched how his arm muscles flexed as he worked on the unit.

“Here, this should help cool you off” she handed him the cool can and watched as he pressed the cool metal to his forehead before snapping the seal open and taking a deep drink from it. She watched in awe as he tilted his head back and guzzled the cool liquid, his adams apple wobbling as he swallowed. Draining the can he handed it back to her;

“Thanks” he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth; “Can you show me where the modem is? I’ll need to reset it as this is a Hive Heating thermostat”

“Yeah sure, this way”

It was only when he was following her down the hallway that she remembered exactly where the modem was; in her bedroom. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and stepped aside, letting him enter the room. She watched as he glanced around, taking in the surroundings.

“The modem is just behind this unit” she stepped over to the small cabinet that she used as a bedside table, and with his help moved it out of the way. Watching as he knelt down and fiddled with the switches on the modem, he was soon done;

“Try the lights”

She stepped over to the lamp on the cabinet that was still plugged in and flicked the switch, a low warm light now illuminating the room.

“If you could just press the resent button on the unit in the hall, I can calibrate this and we’ll be done”

She padded out to the hall and did as he asked, and as the system whirred into life she could hear the scraping of the cabinet being pulled across the floor back into place, and a sudden clatter of things falling on the floor. Sprinting back into the room she stopped dead in the doorway when she saw what had happened; the door to her bedside cabinet had fallen open and the contents had spilled onto the floor. Emily’s eyes went wide with embarrassment; Oakley was currently knelt on the floor surrounded by her ‘naughty drawer’ – vibrators, bottles of lube, condoms, even a butt plug;

“I’m so sorry, I tried to move the unit for you but the door came open...” he muttered as he got to his feet.

She dashed across the room and started to gather the items up, the sooner they were tidied away and he was out of her flat the better. He bent down to help her and watched as she hurriedly threw random items back into the cupboard and slammed the door shut. Standing in front of him she was out of breath, her chest heaving from the sudden exertion and also plain old embarrassment.

“Here, you forgot these” Oakley held his hands out and Emily wanted the floor to swallow her whole; he was holding a bottle of lube, a pack of condoms and a butt plug. She looked at him, her jaw hanging open, not sure what to do or say, frozen on the spot. When their eyes met something triggered in both of them. He flung the items on the bed and grabbed her, kissing her hard.

Letting out a groan she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lent into his body, desire taking over, the hot and sultry air in the room spurning her on. As she pressed her hips forward she could feel his hard cock pressing against her. In a sudden flurry of arms they were stripping each other’s clothing from their hot bodies, the garments being thrown aside without a care.

Picking her up, Oakley literally threw her onto the bed, her legs flying open as she lay splayed on the covers. Mere seconds later as she was pulling her hair off of her face she was greeted with the sight of him diving between her thighs, his large hands lifting her legs until they were on his shoulders, and the not so gentle kiss of his lips against her cunt. As he devoured her, his tongue delving between her lips she felt his fingers start to explore her flesh. He locked his lips onto her clit and started to suckle at the sensitive little nub. Emily arched her back and cried out, her fingers winding through his blonde curls to hold his head in place. Her cries turned to incoherent groans when she felt his fingers slide into her cunt, drawing her juices out. He slipped one finger down and pressed against her asshole, his slippery digit sliding into her with ease until he was in up to his knuckle.

He pulled away from her and climbed up her body, his fingers still in place, tormenting both her holes;

“Oh you like that do you?” he said with a grin on his face

“Yessss.... oh god yes!”

“You’re a dirty bitch aren’t you? I bet you like your asshole stretched. I bet you ride that plug of yours as you finger your pussy, am I right?”

She kissed him, tasting her juices on his tongue before replying;

“Not entirely; I wear the plug when I go to the supermarket”

A dark look of desire spread across his face;

“So you won’t mind if I fuck your tight little asshole then?”

“Mind? I won’t let you leave until you do”

As she spoke she felt his cock twitch against her thigh, knowing that he was as eager for this as she was. She reached over to the side of the bed where he’d thrown the items he’d picked off the floor and grabbed the lube and a condom as he knelt on the bed. He took the lube from her as he withdrew his fingers from her; she watched briefly as he squirted a liberal amount on his fingers and slipped them back to her ass. As he was working two fingers back into her ass, she ripped open the condom packet and smoothed the latex over his straining cock.  He grasped her legs and held her wide open, hooking one leg over his shoulder he angled his cock against her rear entrance, pushing against the resisting muscle and as she relaxed he slid into her, the groan that escaped her lips making him even harder;

“Oh you dirty girl, you’ve done this before”

She grinned at him as her hand strayed to her clit, rubbing at the hard bud;

“So have you”

“Are you ready then?”

“Give it to me, fuck me Oakley”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and as he held her legs high he thrust into her depths, plugging her ass with his thick cock, watching as she rubbed her clit;

“Oh you slut, you dirty anal slut, you’re loving my thick cock up your ass aren’t you?”

Emily groaned, his dirty talk making her pussy drip with her slick moisture, he continued;

“Use your other hand to fuck yourself, stick your fingers into your tight cunt and stretch that hole”

He watched as she reached her other hand down to her cunt and splayed her lips wide so he could see what she was doing. She slipped two fingers, then three, into her sopping cunt, all the while her other hand worked on her clit, strumming at it as she arched her back and pushed her tits out.

“Oh god, Oakley, I’m going to cum”

“That’s it bitch, squeeze my cock with your tight little ass”

He watched as she came undone, her orgasm crashing over her, wave after wave of pleasure surging through her body as her tight asshole gripped him tight. Even as she was coming down from her high he was still fucking her, but when he suddenly pulled out she opened her eyes;

“On your front...”

He roughly flipped her over so she was face down on the covers and knelt between her legs again, pressing his cock straight into her ass again, this time feeling very little resistance;

“Put your legs together, I want your ass to grip my thick cock really tight”

He stopped thrusting for a moment as she closed her legs, all the while still seated deep within her, steadying himself as they gently moved their legs until he was straddling the backs of her thighs. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and started thrusting again, this time harder and faster than before. Ramming into her he let go of her ass cheeks and fell forwards, his arms either side of her shoulders and he rocked his hips and thrust into her, his thighs straining as he used every ounce of energy within him to plough into her accepting body.  He started to feel her tense again as her second orgasm started to build, and as her body gripped him tight he felt his balls tighten and his own release become imminent. A few more thrusts and he reached his peak, his balls emptying as he leant down and bit into Emily’s shoulder. His hips did a couple of involuntary thrusts, aftershocks of their fucking as he kissed her neck.

Taking a couple of minutes to come down from his high, he gently slipped out of her and got off the bed. He waddled to the adjoining bathroom and cleaned himself up, before returning to the bed, curling Emily up in his arms and stroking the hair out of her eyes.

“Are you ok?” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She sighed; “Yes, thank you” her voice a mere whisper.

He knew how to treat her after such a rough session, as much as he was a tart with his affections, he also wasn’t one to just walk out after such a dominant session, he knew that a sub needed to be treated right.

“Do you need a drink?”

“Water, please... there’s a glass in the bathroom”

He returned to the bathroom and filled the glass, quickly rummaging through the cabinet and found some cooling lotion. Taking them back to Emily he helped her sit up and passed her the water;

“Drink”

Once she’d finished the water he lay her back down and gently applied some lotion to his hands before working it into her shoulders and moving down to her thighs, massaging the tenseness out of her muscles. He waited until she fell asleep before pulling the covers over her and dressing, collecting his tools and making his way out of her flat.

He texted her the next morning to make sure she was ok, thankful that he had her number from the original callout. Relieved when she replied yes, he put her to the back of his mind.

Two weeks later Oakley was standing in the queue at Sainsbury’s having popped in to grab a few groceries on his way home. He was mindlessly waiting for his items to work their way along the conveyor belt as he fiddled with his phone when he felt something hard pressing against his butt. He spun around and was greeted by the sight of Emily holding a cucumber, a large grin on her face.

“Hey!” He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, before whispering in her ear; “So, your usual supermarket routine?” leaning back and raising an eyebrow at her.

“Of course”

He glanced down at the cucumber she was still holding;

“Impressive cucumber”

“Oh I’ve seen bigger. Fancy joining me for a bite?”

He grinned at her, thankful that it was a Friday night; they’d both need a couple of days to recover from what he had in mind.

 


End file.
